For the Love of Cupid
by Skychi
Summary: They say spring is the season of love. But to a certain jock, 'love' was just a word full of deceit; that is until a blond Cupid struck his heart with an arrow – literally.
1. Fateful Meeting

**Author's note : Hi hi! Skychi here! This is my first time writing a fanfic so constructive criticisms are much appreciated. English isn't my first language so feel free to tell me any of my mistakes and if anything could be worded better through reviews and/or PM.**

 **Disclaimers : Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima Hiro, and if I had owned it I would've made a separate series about Natsu and Lucy dating bwahaha :)**

 **Summary : They say spring is the season of love. But to a certain jock, 'love' was just a word full of deceit; that is until a blond Cupid struck his heart with an arrow – literally. Rated M just in case, minor swearings and possible future lemons.**

 **~ (= • w • =) ~**

* * *

 **For the Love of Cupid : Chapter 1, Fateful Meeting**

Spring. For animals, it is the season for mating. For people, it is the season for expressing their love and lust. And for Natsu Dragneel, it is the season of glaring at his 'friends' as they shove their tongues in the mouths of different girls on the karaoke bar tables.

And it didn't help at all that he was trapped with a girl clinging onto him while purposely rubbing her breasts against his poor arm. It was already too late for him to regret coming.

Don't get him wrong, he is a man filled with hormones, not that he would admit it out loud but he was paranoid that the clinging would turn into stalking.

The thought of it happening again made him shudder.

 _Argh shit, I knew I shouldn't have come.._ Natsu cursed silently while noting in his head to give the bastard Sting a punch or two in the face later on for dragging him into this mess.

His patience was wearing thin as each second passed by.

"Natsu-kun~" she started, "let's have our own fun now." finishing in a suggestive tone, batting her eyelashes in attempt to add a bonus to her appeal.

 _If she had any._ Natsu scoffed.

Deciding that he might as well tease her a bit, he pushed her down rather roughly and leaned down beside her ear, proceeding to reply with the same tone.

"Alright, but don't blame me when you'll find yourself unable to walk tomorrow," stating with a smirk followed by sensing her anticipation. No women could resist his charms after all.

"Aaah~ Natsu-kun I love you and your playfulness," she swooned.

He pulled away to find hints of affection, but all he saw was lust within her dull eyes. His onyx eyes narrowed and a frown showed up on his face.

 _The same again huh, not that I expect anything more from women these days._

Women, they were all the same, no matter older or younger than him; he never saw the love that they all claimed they felt for him.

"Tch, not in the mood for this anymore, I'm leaving."

Natsu grabbed his bag and paced out of the room, ignoring the retorts of the aroused girl. He stepped out of the building and took note of how dark it was.

 _Crap, dad's going to be mad at me again._ And with that thought he sprinted back to his house – not aware of the pair chocolate brown orbs that followed him.

 **~ (= • w • =) ~  
**

"You know, Maya started crying after you left. Did you break the poor girl's heart?"

Hearing his voice makes a pissed off Natsu, but then again when does he never feel like stabbing someone in the throat and burning their corpses, especially Sting's.

Natsu lifted his head up from his school desk and gave him a glare.

"Three questions. Who's Maya? Do I look like I give a fuck? And why do you care?"

"Jesus, someone got their panties in a twist today." Sting said with while returning the same glare.

"Ha? By someone do you mean you? Who knew the almighty Eucliffe wears some girly panties, did you steal them off your fuck buddies?" Natsu challenged. He held a smug look after seeing a vein popped out of Sting's face, "Dragneel you fu–"

"Eucliffe-san, Dragneel-san," both look up ahead at the sudden interruption – to see their teacher with her arms crossed, the looko she gave saying 'I-dare-you-to-continue'. "Principal's office, now!"

 _Wow! Best day ever, hooray for me._ Natsu rolled his eyes.

The teacher literally kicked them out and slammed the door shut behind them, now they were out in the empty hallways.

"Look what you did retard," Natsu ruffled his pi-, uh, salmon hair and groaned in frustration.

"You should thank me, now we get to skip class," Sting started trotting up the hallways "and it's all because of the superb me!" he added before disappearing out of sight.

If there was something Natsu was scared of, it was the Principal. Natsu gulped, imagining having to face the Principal's wrath again immediately make him head his way towards the direction of his office.

"Geez, Gramps should understand!" He glanced outside the window.

He caught sight of something shining at a distance and halted his step. He unlocked and slide open the window and squinted his eyes in attempt to get a better view.

 _Is it me or is it coming closer and clo_ – _?_!

 _-Thud_ -

He jolted up and found himself panting, _Was that all a dream? I'm still at school, why the hell am I on the floor?_

A sudden sob broke him out of his trance. He traced the sound – only find that it came from a busty blond kneeling beside him with hands covering her face.

Feeling his stares, the blond slowly removed her hands to face him. He gasped when he found himself greeted with a gobsmacked scene.

No, she wasn't that hideous that his jaws had fallen to the ground – it was the opposite. He was greeted with enticing chocolate brown orbs, which were sadly filled with tears.

 _Beautiful..._

He felt his heart thump for the first time in many years. _Huh?_ _Am I sick? I feel all flushed._ He furrowed his brow in confusion.

Without knowing it, his eyes travelled from those hypnotising eyes to her pink plump lips which looked _oh-so-delicious_.

"I-I-I'm sorry! So sorry! Please forgive me!" she suddenly wailed and flung her arms around his torso.

Remaining in silence for that split second gave him a chance to process. Number one, he doesn't know what was going on, all he could say that he was still in school. Number two, a complete stranger was hugging him. Number three, he feels all weir–

He paused in realisation. Wait, hugging? Hugging?!

"Akvfhakfsa?!" he spouted, ignoring the fact that it came out as gibberish. "Get the hell off m–"

The wet feeling on his shirt made him hold his tongue.

Panic washed over him. He should be pushing her off of him and telling her to go away.

However, his instincts told him to not let her go and let her seek comfort in his arms.

And he was proud to say that his instincts that kept him alive so far.

 _Argh!_ His face exploded, a blush which matched his hair became evident on his whole face as he lets his arms circle her tiny waist.

"H-hey it's alright, I'm not mad at you" Natsu placed a hand on her head and stroked it whilst keeping the other on hold.

As her sobs began to die down, he sighed in relief and squeezed her harder – but not too hard.

The scent of vanilla and strawberries hit his nose, it was too _alluring_ for him.

She began to move slightly, signalling for him to let her go. A groan left his mouth as he let her go, missing the warmth that she gave him.

"Soo..you're not mad?" she questioned, giving him (what one might call it) the puppy eyes. He hesitantly shook his head in response, unaware of the blush that was still there.

"You forgive me?! Wah thank goodness." she breathed out, her wings slumping down along with her shoulders.

...

...

Wings?

"I thought you would've been more mad at me. I was told that humans are all grudgeful creatures-"

He couldn't process what she was saying.

He pinched his cheeks; he felt pain, so why are there wings connecting to her back?

"-I mean I did kind of kill you accidentally."

"Kill...? What do you mean?" He murmured in disbelief, managing to avoid chocking on his own words.

"Huh?" she crocked her head to the side. "Well, I was new to this whole cupid business, and so I...uh...may or may not have grabbed the wrong arrow and shot you in the heart with it." The blond finished with a half-hearted laugh, watching her own fingers fiddle like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He looked down. Well that explained why there was another him lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of blood.

 _Ah, shit._

* * *

 **~ (= • w • =) ~**

 **Geez Lucy, why did you have to be clumsy enough to accidentally kill Natsu?**

 **Forgive me if the story seemed rushed, I literally wrote all this in two nights xD**

 **I will try and draw an image for the story o.o so don't mind the thick sketch lines you guys might see later on.**

 **Updates will depend on the amount of reviews and follows I get for this story.**

 **Please R &R to show your support! Thanks for reading! (^_^)**


	2. New Recruit

**Author's note** **: Hi everyone! Skychi here! This is the second chapter and I already got a writer's block, I empathise with writers now :s Anyways, here is the second chapter of 'For the Love of Cupid' and enjoy!**

 **I would like to thank those who followed and left a review!**

 **Replies to reviews  
** **RansomeNote: Yes Lucy is very clumsy o.o I'm sure you will make a better cupid than her xD  
** **MarSofTheGalaxies: Thank you! I will try an update ASAP!  
** **DestinysRequiem: Here is your long awaited update!  
** **Compucles: Don't worry about Natsu, questions will be partially answered in this chapter :)  
** **fairy tail nalu for life: Thank you, because this story IS meant to be weird!  
** **NALUfuckinlover: Thank you for liking it! Here is the next chapter which I hope you will enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers** **: Fairy Tail is proudly owned by Mashima Hiro :)**

 **Summary** **: They say spring is the season of love. But to a certain jock, 'love' was just a word full of deceit; that is until a blond Cupid struck his heart with an arrow – literally. Rated M just in case, minor swearings and possible future lemons. Characters are OOC.**

* * *

 **~ (= • w • =) ~**

 **For the Love of Cupid** **: Chapter 2, New Recruit**

"Ughhhh," Natsu woke up with a groan. He wrapped an arm around the pillow beside him and buried his face further into it, hoping to block out the light that penetrated through his eyelids. He let out a breath in satisfaction at the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla and tightened his grip on the soft object.

"Mmmmm."

…

 _Since when do pillows let out a moan?_

His eyes shot open only to find himself not cuddled with a pillow, but instead with the blonde he had met yesterday. Immediately he released his hold on her and backed away.

"What the actual f- GAH!" he yelped as the hand that held most of his weight slipped off the edge of the bed, making a loud crash when the back of his head made contact with the wooden floor.

Natsu grunted in pain as he brought his hand up to rub the bump that had formed in attempt to ease the throbbing sensation. He froze when he heard the bed creak, realising that the sudden noise must've woke the blonde beauty from her slumber.

A yawn left her lips as she rubbed her eyes, then raised her arms up to stretch out whatever stiffness she felt. Feeling the stares Natsu gave, she slowly turned her head and glanced at him with half-lidded eyes. The two continued to stare at each other without breaking eye contact.

"Good morning," she greeted him, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ah..uh, hey, yeah, morning.." fumbling on his words in nervousness.

"So, are you feeling better now?" she asked him with concern, offering him a hand.

"Not after falling off the bed," he mumbled softly as he took her hand and stood up, giving her a soft thanks. "But I feel normal I guess. Wait. Where am I? And who are you?!" He shot her a look of suspicion.

She pouted at his distress, coming to a conclusion that he doesn't remember what has happened.

Natsu's eyes remained on her. _Gosh, does she not know how cute she looks when she does that?_ A speck of red tinting his cheeks. _Tch, what am I thinking, now's not the time!_ He shook his head rapidly trying to rid the thought.

"We've only met yesterday and you've already forgotten about me?" He furrowed his brow in confusion at her words. His eyes widened as memories suddenly resurfaced.

"AH! You're the murderer!" He accused and pointed a finger towards her. "Wha– I'm not a murderer!" She retorted.

"Oh god I'm still too young!" "O-oi calm dow–" "How do you expect me to calm down?! I'm dead and YOU killed me! I want an explanation now!"

"Shut up for a secon–"

"Give me an explanation now!" he demanded.

"Yeah, and I need YOU to stop shouting first!" She growled, feeling her patience running thin.

"YOU stop shouting at me! I'm the victim here and it's all your fault!" he snarled. He cringed, realising that it came out more harshly than intended.

"H-hey, I–"

"I'm sorry...you're right, it is my fault," she interrupted. "But I didn't mean for any of this to happen," she croaked, lowering her head in a bow hoping to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

Though her bangs did a good job in hiding it, the faint smell of salt wasn't able to escape Natsu's sensitive nose.

 _I feel like such a jackass now, I didn't even give her a chance to explain._ He frowned as a sense of guilt washed over him.

He walked up to her, cupped her cheeks to make her face him, and wiped the tears that pooled in her eyes with his thumb.

"No," he began. "I should be the sorry one, I was just panicking and all I did was making it worse for both of us." He finished, sincerity evident in his onyx eyes.

"I do owe you an explanation though..." a small smile forming on her face.

"I'm listening," he urged her, unaware that his hands were still cupping her face.

"You fainted after you took a look at your body, so I had to bring you back to my home and put your body in custody of the company I work with. I couldn't just leave it there in a bloody mess, it would've caused chaos." She finished with a giggle, attempting to lighten up the tension.

"So, it's right for me to say that the 'me' right now is…uh.." he struggled to find the right way to say it. "A ghost? A spirit? Yeah something like that." She confirmed.

His frown deepened. _So I am dead huh…_

"If you're thinking you're dead, you're wrong"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean tha–"

"Ara ara, Lucy I thought you were single." The two jumped away from each other at the sudden voice, both turning to find a woman with long white hair, blue eyes along with pure white wings adorning her features standing by the door, accompanied by a sly smile that was continuing to spread at the sight she just saw.

"M-Mira?! What are you doing here?" Lucy sputtered

"Sorry for the interruption, but Master wanted to talk to you and the boy you brought in," she informed as she brought her gaze towards Natsu, indicating that it was him they were talking about.

"Oh, alright I'll bring him in once I'm ready," she sat up from the bed and made her way to what he thinks is the bathroom, hearing the water running a few moments later.

… _Did she just leave me stranded with a stranger?_ He coughed in awkwardness, getting the attention of what he assumed was the blonde's friend.

 _Her name was Miller was it?_

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Mirajane Strauss, Lucy's friend and colleague." Giving a bright smile, her excitement visible to Natsu.

"Um…yeah, nice to meet you. I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, I'm sure you've heard about my situation from Blondie over there." He finished off as he jerked his head towards the bathroom.

"Hmm I have," she nodded, "it is quite a dilemma. But don't worry, you'll have Lucy to look after you." Mira gave him a wink.

"Huh?" Natsu lifted a brow in confusion.

"I'm ready, we can go now." Lucy suddenly stepped out of the bathroom with a content smile, feeling freshened up from her morning shower.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave now," Mira excused herself, making her way to the door.

"Oh yea, and Lucy?" she stopped to look back, seeming like she had forgotten something. "You should tell Loke that you already have a boyfriend, he would cry even more once he hears that he has pink hair."

"Mira!" Lucy shrieked, earning more giggles from the white-haired woman as she left.

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples in disbelief. "Sorry, I hope that Mira didn't say anything weird to you."

"Nah, all we did was introduce ourselves," he reassured her. Then she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, thinking it was something urgent.

"I just realised that I don't know your name…" she admitted.

"Natsu." He said catching her off guard. "Huh?"

"The name's Natsu," he added with a smirk.

"Natsu huh, that's a nice name." Natsu blushed at the compliment, liking the way his name sounded when she said it. His blush intensified when she faced him with an earnest smile that spread on her face.

"Ah! We have to go now!" She grabbed his hands and dragged him along to meet the Master.

* * *

 **~ (= • w • =) ~**

"Hey, what is your job exactly?" he asked in curiosity.

According to Lucy, they were currently walking in the large hallway of a rather fancy building that was leading to the Master's office.

"Welllllll," she stretched out, "it may sound corny, but I work as a cupid…"

"Huh? I never knew that could be a job. So you just pair people up or something?"

"There's more to that Natsu," she frowned. "Sure we do help couples get together, but we also have to make sure that they're matched with their other halves. We had to shot an arrow to a person at the right place and right moment. It's a hard job you know?" she complained.

"Tch, sounds easy enough to me."

"Baka Natsu, you won't understand unless you're in my position." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsu was about to retort but was stopped as they had reached the end of the hallways, they stood in front of the door with a large sign indicating that it was indeed the Master's office.

Lucy raised her fist and knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. It soon came as a stern voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Lucy opened the door and both stepped into the large office, closing the door as they entered.

A man with a large build and a bushy moustache sat on the chair behind the desk that separated him from the two. Natsu could sense the intimidating aura he gave off, he was wondering how Lucy was able to smile aimlessly in front of him.

"Moustache-oyaji!" she beamed at him.

 _Moustache-oyaji?_ Natsu looked at her as if she was insane, who in their right mind calls their bosses that.

The man narrowed his eyes more, and his intimidation was heightened.

 _It was nice knowing you Lucy._ Natsu saluted, already predicting the outcome of this.

Opposite of Natsu's prediction, the man's expression took a 180 degree turn as a tooth grin appeared on his face.

"Old friend, it has been awhile," he greeted, "my eyesight has been getting worse, I guess it must be time for me to retire." He joked.

"Yeah maybe it is time, I look forward to inheriting the company," Lucy added jokingly.

"Lucy, I hope you didn't forget that you accidentally murdered an innocent boy," Mira barged into the office nonchalantly. "And don't forget to send apology letters to the council." She reminded.

"Yes, you definitely cannot inherit the company until we fix the problem you have caused here young lady," he said in a serious manner.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, seeing that she was started to sweat in nervousness.

"Yes Master..." she sulked. "Mira that's mean, you didn't have to remind me." Earning an innocent smile from the woman.

The Master then spun his to face Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel," he addressed while spinning his chair to face Natsu, "we apologize on behalf of this one here and will take liability on fixing your heart."

"Fixing? Is that even possible?" Natsu questioned with doubt.

"It is," Master assured. "Old friend here was quick enough to freeze the time placed on your body, so no loss no gain – it's like how people who are frozen in ice are still able to live after being defrosted. All we need to do is put your heart back together."

Natsu sighed in relief. _Well as least I'm not completely dead yet._

"Though it will take a few months to fix it," the Master quickly added.

"What?! I can't stay dead for that long!" Natsu argued.

"It's either stay dead for that long or stay dead forever," Master rebutted.

"People will start suspecting something if I'm gone for that long you know"

"That is why we erased all their memories of you." Master said, wanting to end the conversation already.

 _Geh, the nerve of this old man._ Natsu's hand clenched at the situation. Lucy sensing his anger wrapped her hand around his clenched fist in assurance, which Natsu was grateful for. Ignoring the fact that Mira squealing in the back.

"Their memories of you will come back after we fix your heart," Master said in hope to make the young man feel better.

"Fine but like I said, I can't just stay dead for that long," he pointed out, "what am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait?"

Mira's face brightened up with a mischievous glint as she thought of an idea, she quickly trotted her way towards Master and leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

Master placed his hand on his chin and rubbed in thought. "Hmmm, I guess it is fine to have you placed under custody of old friend here."

"Custody? Wait you don't mea–"

"You will be her temporary assistant, just until we are able to fix your problem." He said without hesitation.

* * *

 **~ (= • w • =) ~**

 **And we will end it there! Here I am writing up a story during 2AM :')**

 **Thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me that you guys are reading it since is my first time writing one.**

 **I might not be able to update as much next week as school is sadly starting :(**

 **Please R &R to show your support! Any constructive criticisms are welcomed and acknowledged thanks! And if you spot any mistakes in spelling or grammar please tell me, it would be embarrassing to leave it up there o.o**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
